onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Izo
| affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates ; Kozuki Family | occupation = 16th Division Commander; Pirate ; Samurai ; Retainer of the Kozuki Family | residence = Wano Country (Ringo) | birth = October 13th | jva = Yūsei Oda | Funi eva = Colton Jones }} Izo is the commander of the 16th division of the Whitebeard Pirates. He is also the older brother of Kikunojo. Before becoming a member of the Whitebeard Pirates, he was a former resident of Wano Country, and the heir of his father's dancing school, in Ringo. Like Kiku, he was also associated with the Kozuki Family, namely Kozuki Oden, and was one of his retainers. Appearance Izo is a cross-dressing man who wears a pink and purple kimono. He has a pale complexion and hair tied in a way resembling that of a geisha. He also carries another Japanese-looking, light-red spotted indument tied around his waist. When he was a child, he was seen dressing as a geisha, wearing a kimono with a diagonal spot design. He had the top of his head shaven, with his bangs parted and the back tied up and pinned. He was also seen holding Japanese fans and dancing. Gallery Personality Izo is very loyal to the Whitebeard Pirates and Whitebeard, as he was willing to risk his own life in order to save Ace from execution during the Battle of Marineford. Prior to joining the Whitebeard Pirates, Izo was loyal and very close to Kozuki Oden after he found both him and his younger sibling Kikunojo on the streets of Ringo dirtied and hungry. Relationships Family Kikunojo Kikunojo is Izo's only sibling. After their father was arrested and convicted, they stayed together to survive in the streets of Ringo and they both joined Kozuki Oden. Crew Before Izo joined the crew, he was cold towards Whitebeard when Oden’s life was in grave danger. After Oden officially joined the Whitebeard Pirates, his attitude changed as he became close with the crew. Izo has been a member for around two decades and became the sixteenth division commmander. He was willing to rescue any of his crew when he was at Marineford. Izo, like the rest of the crew, was saddened when Whitebeard and Ace died. Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 16th division, Izo has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. Like the other commanders, he is very powerful. Weapons He is seen wielding a pair of flintlock pistols and is apparently very adept with them, especially in close quarters combat: with a single shot, he was able to break a sword in half as well as injure its owner by shooting it just moments before it slashed him. By the end of the war, he was also seen carrying a sheathed sword, which may indicate that he is a swordsman as well. During his younger time in Wano Country, he is seen wielding a sword in order to assist Oden to fight against Ashura Doji. History Past Izo and his sibling, Kikunojo, were born in Wano Country. During their childhood, they were raised in a dancing school but their family was torn apart after their father was arrested. Afterwards, they had to survive on the streets in Ringo. When Kozuki Oden arrived and gave them food, they joined him. After Oden became daimyo of Kuri, he became one of his retainers. After Inuarashi, Nekomamushi, and Kawamatsu joined Oden, they were running low on funds. Therefore, he and the other retainers attempted to steal money from Yasuie, but they were caught. Instead of punishing them, Yasuie allowed them to take the money and encouraged them to use it to become better people for the sake of Oden and Wano Country. Following Yasuie's advice, they educated themselves and trained to become dignified warriors. 30 years ago, they visited the Flower Capital with Oden. Two weeks after the Whitebeard Pirates arrived at Wano, Oden secretly followed the crew when they decided to leave Wano at night secretly to prevent him from joining the crew. However, Izo knew Oden's plan beforehand and chased after him. He was pulled up after hanging onto Oden's body and tied up on the ship for at least three days before Whitebeard decided to let Oden join the crew. Soon after, his fellow comrades, Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, were discovered to have stowed away on the ship as well, having waited for Oden. After many adventures together, Izo was seen partying with the crew happily. After two years with the Whitebeard Pirates, Oden and Toki's son, Kozuki Momonosuke, was born and Oden received a bounty. Izo urged Oden to return to Wano for the sake of his wife and son, but Oden insisted on continuing with his adventures. Another two years later, the Whitebeard Pirates clashed with the Roger Pirates on an island for three days and three nights before the skirmish became a gift exchange. Oden decided to join Roger for one year to assist him with his final journey. Rather than go along with Oden, Izo decided that he preferred sailing with the Whitebeard Pirates and chose to wait alongside Inuarashi and Nekomamushi for Oden to return, but the latter two left him behind when they snuck onto Roger's ship without him. Some time over the course of twenty-something years, the crew expanded from five divisions to sixteen and Izo assumed control of the 16th Division as one of the Division Commanders. Summit War Saga Marineford Arc When it was revealed that Portgas D. Ace was going to be publicly executed in Marineford, Izo joined the rest of Whitebeard's fleet and their subordinate crews to rescue Ace. Arriving at the Marines headquarters, they fought to save their captured comrade alongside some late additions to the war. He was the one to talk to Monkey D. Luffy, asking him if he was tired, when he and several other division commanders were charging Kizaru. He stated that it was the right time to move on since the Marines were pulling back. After Whitebeard was stabbed by Squard, Izo is seen with the rest of the commanders looking on in shock and terror. After Squard realized that he had been tricked, the Marines raised the siege walls keeping the pirates from entering the plaza. Izo and the other pirates managed to board Whitebeard's hidden paddle ship. Little Oars Jr. helped the pirates by pushing their ship through the hole that the giant created. Later on, he fought alongside his subordinates against the Marines gathered in the plaza. After Luffy freed Ace from the scaffold, the pirates rejoiced. Whitebeard then gave his final order and the pirates reluctantly followed. Just when the pirates were about to leave with Ace, Admiral Akainu called Whitebeard a failure. Ace quickly turned back and Izo tried persuading Ace to forget about Akainu but was unsuccessful. Akainu took Ace's life and then aimed to kill Luffy. Izo and the other division commanders fought against the admiral to ensure that Luffy sees the New Era. Upon the arrival of Shanks and Sengoku calling the war to a close, Izo, like the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates and their subordinates, mourned for the outcome of the war and left the battlefield. Post-War Arc Izo and the rest of the crew attended the funeral of Whitebeard and Ace at an undisclosed location somewhere in the New World. During the Timeskip One year after the war at Marineford, the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates fought against the Blackbeard Pirates but ultimately lost. They went into hiding and have not been seen since their defeat. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and their subordinate crews vs. the Marines and Shichibukai **Izo vs. Marine Officers **Whitebeard Pirates Commanders (minus Ace, Jozu and Thatch), Crocodile and Andre vs. Admiral Akainu *Whitebeard Pirates (under Marco) vs. Blackbeard Pirates (unseen, during timeskip) Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *''One Piece Thousand Storm'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' References External Links *Onnagata – Wikipedia article about onnagata in general. *Geisha – Wikipedia article about geishas in general. *Kimono – Wikipedia article about the type of dress Izo wears. Site Navigation ca:Izo fr:Izou it:Izo pl:Izou ru:Изо Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Samurai Category:Kozuki Family Category:Dancers Category:Swordsmen Category:Snipers Category:Ringo Characters